Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new pyrimidoisoquinoline derivatives. More particularly, it relates to new pyrimidoisoquinoline derivatives and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, to processes for preparation thereof, to a pharmaceutical composition comprising the same, and to a method of use of the same in treatment of symptoms associated with allergic manifestations, e.g. asthmatic conditions.